Metal Gear Rising: X
by jon3s115
Summary: X is a top secret samurai/ninja cyborg created by the new PMC Shunji Cybernetics. However, after he discovers the plan to execute him, he uses his new body and the knowledge he has to escape. After the tracking device on X goes dark, Maverick is tasked with hunting down the cyborg before he can find answers and eliminate Shunji Miyasato himself. Rated T for language and blood.
1. The Project

_Oh boy! A new Fan Fic! I really hope you guys enjoy it. I know I wont get much feedback since it's no where near as big as the Star Fox community, but I really wanted to try out Metal Gear. So!_

_Enjoy!_

**The Project**

An asian man was standing in a small room, looking through a glass wall into another room. Inside said room were several scientist, all tending and attaching mechanisms to a metallic man.

The once man, now cyborg- half man, half machine- was unconscious. His body was heavily armored. Plates and lights ran along the body, showing how advanced in technology and design it was. The body was slim and looked very intimidating.

"When should we cease development?" The asian man standing in the room asked.

Another man, whom was sitting on a bench near the back of the room, stood and walked up to the glass pane. He put his hand on the window and sighed.

"I created this company." He said, "Shunji Cybernetics, and I intended to create the best cyborgs ever seen. I was determined to make the Shunji Miyasato name known to the other PMC's."

His colleague nodded, "I understand sir, but you yourself said…"

"I know what I said, and I intend on keeping it." Shunji interrupted, "I just… the whole reasoning behind it is because I fear we went too far." He sighed, looking at the creation inside the lab.

"Well" Shunji's colleague said, "He's already armed, and his weapons are ready for transport. All he needs to do is test movement."

Shunji nodded, while still looking at the cyborg, "Let him do so. But once he is secure, I want him put down and stripped of his modifications."

Shunji's colleague bowed and left the room.

Miyasato sighed, "I really hope that this is a good idea."

-oOo-

Inside the lab, the scientists were finishing the final procedure of equipping the cyborg. They hadn't been informed of the plan due to it being high in classification.

Once they had secured the final component, they injected the cyborg with a serum that would awaken him. He was still human and had many internal features of one, but most of his body was mechanical and artificial, like his brain. It was given knowledge that would allow the cyborg, codenamed X, the ability to start missions far sooner than ever anticipated.

The cyborg shot out of from his unconscious state.

"WAAA!" he yelled. This startled the scientists.

X was breathing heavily. His heart was racing and the scientists tried to calm him. He pushed one away forcefully.

"Stop!" He commanded. The scientists did so.

He slowly threw his legs over the edge of the bed he was on and started to calm himself. However, the sight of mechanical legs that were heavily armored didn't help. As soon as he realized it, he began to panic.

"Whoa whoa WHOA WHOA!" He yelled as he shot up to his feet.

X was panicking now and was quickly looking down at himself, seeing that his body was covered from neck to toe. He looked at one scientist and grabbed him.

"What the FUCK did you do to me!" He yelled.

One of the other scientist then grabbed a syringe that would render X unconscious. As he neared him, X sensed him like a ninja. He released the scientist and spin kicked the syringe out of the other scientists hand. He moved with ease and dead on accuracy, he didn't even look where he kicked, he just knew.

He stood shocked when he realized he not only sensed the scientists action, but also flawlessly stopped him.

"How the hell did I do that?" X said while he was standing in awe.

The scientist that was pinned by X spoke, "Listen to me carefully." He said, "You're not complete yet."

X looked at him, "What the fuck do you mean?"

The scientist held his hands out and tried to calm him, "Listen, you're part of a top secret project. You're a cyborg."

X looked down at himself. He tried remembering anything before he awoke, but couldn't. His memory was completely gone and all he knew was speech- several languages- balance, breathing, and common sense.

"I'm… what?"

"A cyborg, now get back down so we can start the test."

He chuckled, "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

X was cautious but followed what the scientist ordered. He sat back down and saw another scientist walk in. He was a doctor and was to perform some tests.

"Please look directly into this." The doctor said as he held up a device with a lens at the end. X did so. The device emitted a blue light and ran over the left and right eye of X.

"Do you see anything blurry? Do you see your HUD?"

X was dumbfounded. He saw everything with crystal clear color and resolution as well as saw the HUD the doctor was talking about. It had a bar that read Nanite energy.

"Now please stand"

X did so.

"Jump"

X followed orders and jumped.

"Raise both hands and then put them back down."

X did it.

"Now activate your external HUD."

X shook his head, "I don't know how."

The doctor nodded, "Yes you do"

Suddenly, it hit him. X did know how to, and it shocked him that he had such knowledge. How in the hell did he know that?

He brought up several floating screens. Each were different applications; one was a comms device, another was a camera, another was bodily system feed, and another was a visual comms device presumably for video calls.

"Place it back"

X did so like a pro. He was so astonished that he knew how to handle such advanced technology with no training. It was all due to the pre placed intelligence the PMC placed into his cybernetic brain, but X did not know this.

The doctor nodded, walked over to the scientist group and spoke with them. He heard their words clearly as he had dramatically enhanced senses. However, they were speaking Japanese and couldn't understand them. Once he finished speaking he put down the files that he was holding before on the table over by where he was standing. He walked back to X and looked him over.

"Good, you are free to roam the lab to get a feel for your body. You may also roam the outer room, just outside this door. However you may not stray to anywhere else."

X nodded.

"You're knowledge and memory banks have yet to kick in. You will be completely oblivious to this place and what you can do until the brain can start up properly. Once your brain has been in working status for a while, you will know everything you need to."

X nodded once more, "I have a question"

The doctor nodded.

"Who am I?"

The doctor looked down at the ground and then back up, "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you. All I can say is that you are incredibly lucky to be here."

_To Be Continued…_

So what did you guys think? You like it? Any improvements? Etc.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Until next time :)


	2. Escape

_Yeah, chapter 2! I'm feeling pretty confident about this book. I feel like it'll do great and I feel you guys will enjoy it. The story I have planned is, to me, good. I have lots of twists planned and I can't wait to get in depth of the situation X is in. Also, thanks to you readers for liking chapter 1! It means a lot to me. _

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Escape**

The group of scientists left the room, leaving X to get used to his body. His memory jogged a bit more. He was given more knowledge; fighting skills- hand to hand and blade. He was becoming a bit overwhelmed by the sudden stream of information, but he quickly coped with it and soon felt it was a normal thought, as if he had learned the skills throughout his life and not all at once.

After several hours passed, X decided to test his body in terms of agility. More and more of brain started to function properly, and he found the knowledge that his body was incredibly agile. This coincided with his fighting skills. He walked out to the other room, which was much bigger than the lab. It was empty and looked like a big firing range fit for tanks. There was nothing around except some windows that had offices on the other side.

He looked down at his hands and clutched them tightly. He then looked back forward and started to run. With great speed, he reached the other end. What surprised him was that he wasn't tired or even felt like he drained any energy. He then broke into a full sprint back to the other end. In a little over a few seconds, he reached the other end, running at an incredible 35 miles per hour, according to his visual HUD. Once he reached the other end, he saw that he was, again, not tired. He didn't feel any different.

"Incredible" he said under his breath. He walked back to the lab. As soon as the door opened, he noticed something. A file with papers inside. He walked over and saw that the doctor had left it.

Curiosity struck X. He grabbed the file and opened it up, he began reading. He was inside a R&D facility apart of the Shunji Cybernetics PMC. Just the word filled him with anger, PMC. His memory jogged a bit more, he hated PMC's and thought they were what caused the world to fall into what was. However, his memory jogged even more. He died, not then and there, but before. He wasn't supposed to be alive!

Continuing to read through the files all about what he was, he finds the potential his new body has. According to the intel, his body was the final version of what it was supposed to be. Already Beta tested, the body he was wearing was ready for "action", as the intel put it. He discovers his body has incredible strength, speed, agility, and even a experimental elemental "generator". However, that part was "incomplete and unfit for field duty".

The fear strikes X when he finds a Level 5 classified entry inside the documents. It stated that he is to be eliminated after consideration and fear of his potential power. This confuses him since he had been worked on just that day. X was now enraged. If he was supposed to be dead, then why the hell was he there? And why do they want to kill him after so much work on his body?

His memory became more and more clear. His death was caused by an IED. He was with his squad and his convoy had stumbled into a trap set by Al-Qaeda soldiers; he even knew the date, October 3rd, 2010. After that, he only remembered awakening inside the lab.

He then opened the external HUD and looked at the camera. On it was the date, which made his heart sink. February 16th, 2020. A full ten years after his death.

X had only one more thought in mind. Using his cybernetic left eye, he snapped pictures of the rest of the documents. They were saved directly to his artificial brain.

The sound of the door clicking startled him. He threw the file down and jumped back to his bed, laying down. The doctor walked in, smiled, and grabbed the file.

"Watashi wa korera o wasurete shimatta" (I forgot these). Surprisingly, X knew what he said that time around.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

X now thought of a plan. He needed to get out, and fast. He decided that the best way was to simply walk out and fight his way through if need be.

He stood back up and headed for the door. It slid open. He walked over to where he saw the doctor exit and sprinted for the door. He caught it just before it closed, slid through, and closed it. The doctor continued walking through the empty halls until he reached another door. X was unable to catch it. Seeing it as his only way out, he decides to put his body to the test.

He slammed his hand into the side of the door and forced it open. He slid it and caught the doctor by surprise. He looked back and broke into a full sprint to a control panel. He entered a code and set off an alarm.

"No! Wait!" X yelled, "Son of a bitch" he said after the doctor set the alarm.

He ran down the hall and passed the doctor. He forced the next door open and found himself in the main entrance room. As he walked to the guardrail that kept you from falling down the one story drop, he saw a group of guard cyborg's running through the entrance. X jumped over the rail and ran down the steps, passing the reception desk. He stopped when the five cyborgs quickly surrounded him.

"Project X, you are violating direct orders. Stand down or we will kill you." One guard said as he pulled out a machete type weapon.

X's mind suddenly flourished. He looked at the guards one by one. A red pulsating square appeared near each of their abdomens. His knowledge kicked in and he figured out what it was; Nanite fibers. They were filled with electrolytes and powered the fuel cells that were inside of him. He knew that he could take them and use them for himself.

X finally spoke, "I'm not going anywhere."

X saw one guard charge for him. He knew what to do. But as the first guard jumps, he feels his nerves kick in. He sidesteps and watches the guard slam the weapon into the ground. X sees his chance and takes out the guard. He grabs the man head and head buts him hard, knocking him out. He then grabs the guards weapon and looks at the other four cyborgs. As they circle around him, a large Metal Gear dropped down from an opening hatch and roars. The guards all lunge for X at once, but he backflips into the air and lands behind the group. He lunges for them and starts to slice at each one. He strikes up at one and literally cuts through the guard, splitting him in two. He then swings his blade to the right, cutting the head of the second guard. He then senses an attack to his left. He turns and sees a guard mid slash- he brings his weapon up and deflects the attack with force, knocking the guard back. X jumped into the air and slashed down at the guard. He turns again and finds the last guard, standing in fear. Of course, X knew what to do, so he runs for him. But as he's running, the Metal Gear boosts forward and kicks X away, sending him flying across the immense room and hitting the wall, nearly flying through it. X jumps down and lands on the ground. Looking up he finds the MG running for him. He grabbed his weapon and focused. X runs for the MG as well. As the MG nears him, he slides. Right as the MG runs right over him, time seemed to slow as he focused. He slashed at both legs and caused the MG to fall over and slide. X stopped sliding and dashed for the downed MG. He jumps and stabs into the machine. As he does so, he notices his visual HUD alerts him of a power source. He grabs it and rips out the electrolyte medium, crushing it in his hand and absorbing the nanites.

Now done with the guards, he heads for the entrance and crashes through the glass doors.

As his cybernetic eyes adjusted to the light, he saw several PMC trucks with cyborgs all pouring out from it. They were in a line with Riot shielding. Behind them were even more cyborgs. Several helicopters then appeared, all with their weapons drawn and ready to fire.

Now in a panic, X feels the power inside of him surge. His body then start to move; the plates adjusted themselves. The plates on his body moved and two nozzle like contraptions appeared just over his hands. His body had went from looking like a futuristic armor, to a bulky and thick body suit. The nozzles then started to emit a small flame. X knew exactly what they were, he didn't know that he already knew, but he just did. Internally, his memory banks were kicking in more and more as he was exposed to danger. As if he practiced and knew the full purpose, he extends his arms down and shoots out enormous flames. He swept back and forth, causing an immense wall of flames to stand before him. He used this and adjusted his body back to his slim form. He ran for the side of the building and used the flames as cover.

He found a garage as he traveled along side the building. X ran down into the complex and found several vehicles, one of which looked like a sports car. He smashed the window and ripped the door open. Finding no way to start it, his memory kicked in yet even more. He can transfer power to anything he chooses.

Almost unintentionally, he slams his fist into the dash and transfers some of his "power" to the car. It was all so weird to him. He had fighting skills, moved like a ninja, knew everything about his body and what it could do, yet didn't know his past or who was responsible for what he had.

X slammed the pedal down and zoomed out of the garage. Almost instantly was he chased by the three helicopters. He looked back and saw them nearing him. His incredible senses saved his life. He heard the missile ignitions and even tracked where they were just by listening. He swerved left and right, dodging the explosions and missiles. Soon, he headed into a residential area. It was different, the houses looked like something you'd see in the not-so-distant future, which is what he was living right then.

As he flew through, the helicopters ceased firing. X then turned off the road after swerving through traffic and onto dirt. He saw a large city out in the distance and thought he could escape there. However as soon as he entered the tree cover, he stopped. He heard the helicopters fly over quickly, as if they were heading to the city. H changed plans quickly. X now needed to get away as far as he could without them knowing.

"Son of a bitch" he said with a long breath of relief, "Fuckin crazy ass people."

With that, he turned around and drove out from the tree cover and onto the road. His plan was to head to the interstate and drive. He didn't know much, so his plan was to just run.

After driving on the interstate for what seemed like hours, he stopped off to the side. Out in the distance, he saw a house. It looked like a normal house, but abandoned. He drove off the road and over to lonely house. It was literally a few meters off the interstate road and was the only house for miles. X exited his car and looked around the area. No trees, hills, or anything for miles; the only thing was grass, and occasional cars passing by on the interstate. Since no one was around to claim the house, he opens the front door and walks inside.

His mind suddenly flourished once more, this time hurting him. More and more knowledge was given to him. Now he was thinking of some ability known as Zandatsu. He knew it had to do with the blue energy bar-like icon in his visual HUD. Some of it was drained. All he knew was the name Zandatsu and its affiliation with the energy reader.

The house was small as hell. Only a bed, stove, and fridge. There weren't even rooms, just four walls, a roof, and door that formed the house.

X sat down on the bed and looked over himself. The design of his body, he liked. The fact he had it? Not so much. He then thought over the fact that he, in a way, time traveled. An IED had killed him and it was back in the year 2010, ten years later, he's alive and with an incredibly powerful cybernetic body. It wasn't too farfetched, but he was fascinated at how technology advanced.

He pulled up the external HUD and enlarged his memory banks. He grabbed the floating screen and brought it in front of him. Grabbing both sides, he spread it and had it enlarge to a decent size. He then quickly found the images of the documents that he had found. Finally, he can learn exactly what he was and what he was capable of.

He continued reading it and found several new things. As he read, his memory unlocked more and more of itself until he had full and complete understanding of what he was.

He was a Samurai Cyborg created by the Shunji Cybernetics PMC. His purpose was to carry out missions and tasks impossible to be taken by other less advanced cyborgs. His class of cyborg is far more advanced than anything and he is the first of his kind. Utilizing special elemental abilities, X was a walking war machine. His abilities included Fire Blasters, which he had used after his memory unlocked during his encounter with the other cyborg force. He also had cryogenic ice capacitors. They autogenerated the new form of ice and could be used for weapons. His blade could be frozen over and used to stun enemies in his way as well as smash them. He also had an electricity ability. This allowed him to use this "Zandatsu" ability. This used his energy storage and enhanced his senses tenfold. They allowed him to be completely aware, quick, and see time as it appears to slow down.

X was greatly pleased with his discovery, but he still had no information as to why he was alive and why they chose him to revive into a cyborg.

X continued into the less classified areas and found something that appealed to him greatly. According to the file, a weapon, hand crafted and made specifically for his cyborg class, was awaiting transportation in the San Diego Division Shunji Cybernetics warehouse. This blade was made specifically for his skill set, a Katana blade with a slim design. The blade was long and had a hilt that matched the size of the blade. No hand guard was in place, it was a long stick with a small nudge on the hilt for control.

"Huh" X said to himself, "Something tells me I need that."

He laid back, "Looks like I'm heading to San Diego."

_To Be Continued…_

Ah, chapter 2. It's funny. I wrote out chapter 1 and thought it droned on for much too long and revealed much too much info for a first chapter. I cut into two and this was the result. I understand the chapters are very short, but I haven't written on a topic as serious as Metal Gear. Future chapters will definitely be longer, but for now, they'll be here.

I hope you guys understand. It's my job to write this and entertain you all to the fullest extent.

Until next time :)


	3. San Diego

Oh boy, sorry about the delay guys. I was too busy trying to set up my other book, Star Fox: Rise of the Ancients, for it's lengthy story and war that is about to commence. I hope all understand.

On with the story!

**San Diego**

X sat up from the bed that he was laying in. He checked the time and saw that it was only 3:00 in the morning. Of course, this shocked him because he felt fully energized.

"huh" he said to himself, "Why am i so pumped?"

After some time, he decided to rest on the thought of it being his cyborg body only needing little rest. Once it was out of his head, he stood up from his bed and grabbed his machete.

Outside, lights passed by from right to left and vice versa. The interstate he was on was very active, even late at night and early in the morning. His mind was so clouded with new information. While he was sleeping, the rest of his brain kicked in and he had full awareness of what he could do and what he was capable of. HIs fighting skills somewhat overwhelmed him, but he quickly got over it. His head was rushing with the new information.

"Zandatsu" he said quietly, "I can do that?"

The skill played through his head. He was so intrigued by it that he decided to grab the only chair inside the small house and take it outside with him. He put it on the ground and picked his machete off from the ground. As if he knew exactly what to do, he got into his fighting stance and readied. He lunged forward, kicking the chair high into the air with his right foot. As it flew up, he used momentum from his elevated foot to spin around and activated Zandatsu. Time seemed to slow as X felt the sudden rush of energy. The chair moved slowly, but he moved as if he was normal. X slashed in a variety of directions before shutting off the energy flow. The chair fell to the ground in twenty pieces.

"Holy damn" he said to himself in shock. He then noticed his HUD. The energy level that made up the blue bar was halfway drained. "No matter" he said to himself, "I'll just take the fibers from those who oppose me." he chuckled to himself slightly, "Whoever made me is going to be sorry for letting me escape."

He then morphed his body into the "tank" form. He named it so because it made him a bit more bulky and armored. The flaming nozzles extended to his palm. He raised his arms up and fired into the air. The heat was intense and he was able to feel it clearly. He enjoyed having this elemental factor as part of his fighting skills.

He then morphed his body into a form that was much more slim than his normal form. The armor plating shifted into a way that compressed his body. His shoulders received spikes that protrude out to his sides. The nozzles disappeared and he was left with a chilling feeling in his palms. His brain knew everything.

"I love this" he said. He then started to somewhat punch the air, only with his palms open. As he did so, frozen shards flew out from his hands. He then held them forward, shooting a cold blizzard out in front of him, freezing the grass and turning it white. Satisfied, he moved on to his next thing to do: reach San Diego and retrieve his true weapon before it is destroyed.

He then walked to the car he had stolen and started it up. Using the GPS, he found the way that would quickly get him to the factory holding his blade.

"Here I come"

**-oOo-**

"Come on Raiden, you can do better than that" a voice sounded through a radio.

A black cyborg with a patch over his left eye was slicing through holographic enemies and doing so with skill. His hair was white and spiked like an anime character. His body was elaborate with plating, electricity surging over it. His blade was even more promising. The HF Blade he held and used was long and slim. The Katana type blade used electricity and utilized the nanite technology to give it it's unprecedented power and sharpness.

"I know I can" the cyborg said in his dark and scratchy voice after he sliced through the last enemy.

"Well, let's do another wave. This time, try to beat your score." the voice said again.

"Alright Kev" Raiden said as he readied himself.

Five enemies, all equipped with two machete blades, appeared around Raiden. As soon as they spawned, he moved to attack.

Raiden ran forward with his blade ready. He jumped up and spun around, slicing the enemy in half. He landed flawlessly and sensed one coming from behind. He quickly flipped to the side and turned doing so. He slashed at the enemy and took it down. After he did this, he saw one jump from behind the now dead enemy. Raiden brought his blade up and deflected the attack. The enemy then slashed twice more, once from below and the above. After it slashed up, Raiden swung his blade and sliced the enemy from the right. With no time in between, he spun it again and landed a clean slice to the fourth enemy. He looked behind him and found the last one, staring at Raiden emotionlessly. The enemy lunged forward.

"This one is a higher difficulty." Kevin said over the comm.

Raiden backflipped away from the attacking enemy and brought his blade up. He ran for it and sliced up, only to see the enemy deflect it. Raiden was quick and brought his blade back down, ending the enemy.

Raiden held his slash stance for a second. After it passed, he swung his blade around and replaced it into the holster. Once the blade was in, Raiden moved the holster to his back. The device was controlled by him without actually touching it, he could freely move it around his body in any position needed.

"How's that?" He asked as a holographic display appeared with a black male on the screen.

"Not bad" Kevin said, "You didn't beat your score, but I'd say you did i style points."

"Very funny" Raiden said.

His body then vanished as he exited the simulation. In the outside world, a device rose from Raidens body. As it moved away, Raiden sat up and cracked his neck.

"Raiden" Kevin said over the comm.

The black cyborg replied, "What's up"

Kevin spoke quickly, "Get up here. We got a new job."

Raiden nodded, "On my way" he liked the sound of that. A new job.

He stood up. As he did, he moved the holster from his back to his side. He walked out into the small hallway and into the elevator right across from the VR training room. He took it up to the top floor, which was right above him, and entered the control room for all of Maverick.

Raiden walked in and saw the face of an asian man on the front screen.

"This man is something that must be captured immediately." the man said.

Boris looked over at the cyborg, "Raiden" he said, "Looks like we have new job." He then gestured to the screen, "This is Shunji Miyasato of the Shunji Cybernetics PMC."

Raiden looked at the screen.

The asian man smiled, "Ah, this must be the one that I've heard so much about. Raiden."

The cyborg nodded, "What is you need?"

The asian man bowed, "Gomen'nasai" he then spoke english, "Not long ago, a top secret experiment of ours escaped the labs. We were working on the most advanced cyborg ever created. Using advanced nanotechnology and specifically created fuel cells, we made him to be not only the most advanced, the most powerful. His codename is X and he is equipped with a dynamic body that would work along with his elemental abilities." A picture of the cyborg appeared on the screen. The armor went all the way to his neck and then cut off into his re-engineered skin. His hair was brown and long, falling flat and straight.

Courtney was intrigued, "Elemental abilities?"

The man nodded, "Hai" he said, "X is equipped with two offensive elements, a defensive, and passive. His two offensive consist of flamethrowers and a more armored body, and also a slim body with sub freezing and nanotechnology in his palms, allowing him to shoot ice in any form he so chooses. His defensive is his enormous strength and ability to produce massive shockwaves, the power of earth. His passive is electricity. He is able to use his ice elements along with this to give the shards he shoots and electric shock, the passive part gives his blade some added kick at all times. His brain was also VR trained with the skills of a samurai and the movement of a ninja. We fear that his brain is now fully functional and now knows his entire potential, including his fighting skills."

Raiden nodded. To him it sounded easy.

"What do you want us to do?"

Shunji nodded once, "Find him and capture him. We had plans on killing off X because of this very fear. It does not matter how you capture him, whether it be dead or alive."

Raiden moved the HF blade holster around and unsheathed his blade, moving it around slowly.

"We know of your habit for killing. If you do end up eliminating X, please do so with caution. We need his body, so it would only be more difficult on yourself for slicing him into twenty different pieces."

Raiden chuckled in his emotionless voice.

"So, do we have a deal?" Shunji finally said.

Everyone sort of looked at each other and then to Raiden.

He smiled, "I'll do it"

Shunji chuckled, "Sugureta, mottomo subarashī!" He exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea where he is or where he may be headed?"

Shunji nodded, "Yes, but his GPS tracking device went dark not long ago. We suspect he is moving to San Diego. He has no weapon at the moment and may very well be heading to the holding facility that is keeping his actual weapon. We created a Katana Blade that could be utilized with his elements. Please hurry, we're unable to move the weapon so we have it under heavy lock down."

Raiden nodded, "Not a problem, I can get there in no time."

"We suspect he is on the move now. If you hurry you can beat him as we are based up north in Redding."

With that, the black cyborg left without a word.

**-oOo-**

Several hours had passed, about 10 since X had started his journey from the abandoned house in Redding. His brain was now completely restored, however he was still completely oblivious as to really what happened to him and why he was in the situation, he still needed to know exactly who put him into such a body. You would think someone would be thankful to have such a second chance, but not X; his mind was set on killing and eradicating the company that built him and brought him back. X was determined to know the truth.

As X drove along the highway, he saw that he was driving over the suburbs of San Diego and that out in the distance was the city itself. The GPS told him that the factory was just off the next exit, so he took it and started to look for such a building.

X drifted on until he made it to his final turn. As he made a right turn, he saw several cybernetic guards blocking off the street, they were checking the vehicles and directing them to turn around. He could see the factory was on the road and that the company knew that he would arrive there.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

He knew that if he turned back now, the guards would see him and know it was him, but if he would go and be checked, he would be caught red handed.

"No way out of it…" He said to himself. He decided to drive forward, but with his machete in hand.

As he neared the two guards, he readied himself. The two guards went on either side of the car. X had his head down and awaited his chance.

"Sorry sir" the guard on his side said, "This road is closed for some construction. We're also going to have to check your vehicle."

X then activated his eye pieces. He recently discovered them and they helped him identify targets than just using his eyes as a whole. These pieces went over both eyes and a metal face mask would fold out and cover his lower face up to his nose.

The guard on the left reached for his weapon as X activated his suit.

"I don't think so" X said as he grabbed the guard and stabbed him with the weapon. He threw the guard back and ripped the door off the car. He then grabbed the framed and hoisted himself up to the top. When he got up, he jumped for the second guard and sliced him in half.

He looked down the road and saw ten more guards running for him.

"Let's dance!"

_To Be Continued…_

Okay, not a bad chapter. I know it was short, but it was for a cause.

Head over to my profile for an update regarding this story. It's very important that you do so as to avoid any confusion.

Leave and review and tell me what you thought! Personally, I like writing like this. It's surprisingly easy and I'm actually able to get the details in.

Until next time… *flies off into night sky*


	4. A Rival

_And welcome back everyone! So, I have some stuff planned out for this chapter. We're going to get more in depth with X finding out his past, before his death. I'm really excited for this book! _

_On with the story…_

**A Rival**

The ten guards were quick to surround X. They all drew their machete weapons and readied for an attack.

X smirked, "Class 3 Cyborgs, the PMC must really want this secured." he looked around, "Too bad that what you're holding belongs to me."

He then dashed forward towards the first guard and quickly sliced him into two pieces. He then jumped up, back flipping as he sensed an attack behind him. While mid air, his lightning fast brain scanned all the bodies, allowing him to see their nanite fibers.

X landed and turned towards the guards, who had clumsily crashed into each other. The black and white cyborg saw his chance. He ran forward and used Zandatsu, slowing time around him and making him faster than lighting. He quickly slashed at two guards attempting to get up. He sliced at the red square indicator and grabbed both fibers one by one. He smashed both in his hands and felt energy surge through him. His meter was full once more, and he activated Zandatsu once more. This time, he used it to dodge a close attack by one of the last guards. He sidestepped and quickly brought his blade up, then back down. X turned and found two more enemies slowly running to him. However as they were running, his full cells depleted and time returned to normal. He brought his machete up and deflected both of the guards blades at once. He held a strong stance and pushed both back. X spun around and slashed at both guards, cutting them barely as they jumped back. Right after he slashed, X sensed another guard behind him, this time jumping. He quickly turned and sidestepped. The guard landed and instantly brought his blade around, trying to hit X. The cyborg jumped back and deflected the returning hit from the guard. X used the opening to slice the guard in two. The final five guards then stood still with their weapons in hand.

X stood watching them, "Well? I don't think we're quite done yet."

All of the sudden, another cyborg, more fitted than the final guards jumped down in front of X. This cyborg had a gun metal black body that went up to his chin. His hair was white and blew effortlessly in the breeze. He slowly went into a standing position and took a look at his enemy.

"So" the unknown cyborg stated,"You must be X."

X was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance, "And you are?"

The black cyborg grabbed the hilt of his weapon and slowly drew it, "The names Raiden"

X slowly nodded, not even fazed by the man drawing his weapon, "Okay" he said, "Who sent you? I know you didn't just walk by and see me murder these… uh… hostiles."

Raiden smiled, "That's none of your concern. The only thing you need to know is that you're going back to Shunji Cybernetics, dead or alive." he paused and brought his blade forward, "I think dead is a bit easier for me."

X nodded again, only this time paying attention to the name Raiden just said. Shunji Cybernetics must have been the name of the PMC that created him. It was odd that he wasn't given this information from the start.

"Right, this Shunji Cybernetics PMC, they hired you to kill me?" X asked.

Raiden nodded, "Killing is something I do very well."

X smiled, "Right, well, I really don't care who you are. You're not taking back there. If I have to kill you…" he paused as he activated his eye pieces once more, "...so be it."

Raiden then activated his face plate. It snapped closed and a red light scanned over it.

X grabbed his weapon off the floor and brought his hand up, signing for Raiden to take the first move.

Raiden took the taunt and dashed forward.

X was prepared, however, and saw the cyborgs attack coming. He quickly brought his machete up and deflected Raidens attack. Using his strength, he was able to push Raiden back slightly. X backflipped quickly as he pushed Raiden, barely dodging the black cyborgs return slash. As X landed, he brought his blade up and deflected the black ninjas slash.

"Son of a bitch, this fucker's fast" X thought to himself.

As X held his stance, holding Raiden's blade back with his own, he looked over down the street, only to see more guards coming. He then quickly looked behind him and saw that there were a series of roofs that led down to the building holding his weapon.

"Perfect" he said out loud.

Using the fuel cells, he pumped his strength and pushed Raiden away from him, this time nearly throwing him. As Raiden stumbled back, X turned away and jumped toward the building wall. He slammed his hand onto the wall and was able to grib it. He then pulled himself up, throwing him high enough to get onto the roof. He then broke into a full sprint, jumping from roof to roof towards the building holding his weapon. As he was running, he looked behind him only to see Raiden pursuing him on the street.

"God damnit, this guy doesn't quit." X said to himself.

As he ran, he shifted his body to his sleek ice form. As his body finished shifting, he jumped, spun around, and fired two ice shards at the running cyborg below.

Raiden deflected both shots by slicing at them, "Nice toys" he said as he continued running.

X looked ahead and saw that the building was now one roof off. There was a window that was on the building, about the height of the final roof. X saw this as an advantage and braced himself for the impact. He jumped from the final roof and brought his arms in front, crashing through the window and rolling on the ground inside the building. Oddly enough, he landed in a large room with absolutely nothing in it. As he jumped back to his feet, he found a single guard watching him.

"Hey!" X yelled as he ran forward. X was fast and punched the guard, causing him to drop his weapon. X then grabbed the guard and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are they keeping the weapon!" X demanded, "Where?!"

The guard saw no way out of the situation he was in and spilled the beans, "Just down the hall. The containment room is guarded by a blast proof door. The code is 998780124."

X was shocked at the quick answer he got and released the guard promptly. He then ran for the door leading into the hall the guard spoke of and crashed through it. The door the guard spoke of was at the end of the hallway. X was fast and reached the large metal door in no time. As he reached it, he input the code given to him by the guard, causing it to slowly open. X was impatient and slid through as it was barely even open. As he entered, he watched it seal back up and listened for the locks to engage.

He smiled, "Good"

X then slowly turned around and saw the small room he was in. The entire room had a dark blue hue to it. In the center was a metal case that had smoke around it. X slowly walked up to it and looked around as he reached it. The blue lighted room had smoke hover over the ground. There were two large pipes leading to the case, which was where the blue light emitted from.

"This must be it" X said.

He entered the same code once more. The metal case slowly opened, spinning and moving upward. The bottom half did the same, spinning and moving down, revealing what was inside the concealed case. Smoke trickled out as it opened.

"Whoa" X said at the sight of the blade and it's counterpart. Along with the blade were two longer pieces that appeared to go onto the arms.

X first grabbed the blade, which was resting in the holster. He brought it up to his body and it automatically attached itself to himself. His HUD then flashed a message; "Neural Control over Holster Now Enabled".

"Sweet"

X then grabbed the two longer pieces and slipped them over his arms. His body shifted automatically and made them part of his body.

Another message flashed. "Arm Blades Successfully added. Commencing Information Download."

Almost instantly was X's brain filled with new skills to use his new back up weapon.

"Hmph, Raiden won't know what hit him."

Suddenly, the sealed door slowly began to open. X turned back and heard the locks disengage.

"Shit" he said to himself. He looked around and saw that he could easily hide in the darkness of the room. He shifted his body into the its slick form and ran for one of the corners. In that corner was a large pipe that led to where the weapon was being held. He jumped behind it and awaited for the rival cyborg to enter.

The blast proof door slowly opened and revealed Raiden on the other end. The black cyborg looked pissed as he slowly walked into the room. 

As soon as he stepped foot inside, he activated his face plate, scanning the room for heat signatures. As he slowly moved across the room, one of the guards walked in.

"He's gone" he said, "What's worse is that he got his weapons."

Raiden deactivated his face plate, "No matter" he said, "Those toys of his wont last him so long."

With that the cyborgs walked out of the room. X slowly peered over the cable that he was hiding behind and saw the two exit the dark room. When they exited, he thought about providing a nice surprise attack against them. But, X thought back to the matter at hand; find Shunji Cybernetics and eliminate them from the face of the planet.

"Lucky day, Raiden" X said as he stepped out of the room and jumped up to the the window over head. He grabbed onto the latch and slowly opened the window, allowing him access to the roof. He stepped out and closed the window and then took off running towards the back of the building. He reached the end and jumped off, landing into a roll. He skid to a stop and slowly got up to his feet.

X looked back at the large factory like building and smiled, "Well, at least I have some new toys."

_To Be Continued…_

Howdy guys! Yes, I know I was a day late with this one. But I have a very good reason: I had been renovating my house lately and I have just reached a point where I could have a nice long break to write. My life is just so busy lately.

Anyway, we finally get to see Raiden and our first fight between him and X! Don't worry, I have so much planned for this book. A new idea has been circulating in my head that would not only elongate the book plot, but also provide plenty of twists and turns.

Please leave a review and tell me what you guys thought!

**UP NEXT:** Star Fox Rise of the Ancients: Chapter 15

Until next time :)


	5. Another Threat

_Welcome back guys! Man, RoTA is starting to kick my ass. I'm so far into the book and I'm hardly done with it; so many ideas left un written. Anyway, we're here in MGR. I have an idea that will elongate the plot and give the book a slight twist. I can't wait… anyway_

_On with the story!_

**Another Threat! **

X was a very determined cyborg and knew how to get things done. Using the newly found intelligence he had recovered just after leaving the factory holding his new weapons, he learned of a base that could house the answers of who he is and exactly who Shunji Miyasato is. He didn't really much for who Shunji was, he just knew that he must have been the one to give the kill order on him.

X was sitting atop a roof not far from the factory. He was waiting for his chance to steal a vehicle, or in his mind, get a ride. He had his blade out and used it as a stand as he kneeled looking down at the street.

"Hmm" he said to himself, "Maybe I can try my earth ability."

The cyborg then got up, replaced his blade into its holster, and slowly walked to the back of the roof. He then shifted his body into its heavier and bulky self that he nicknamed "Tank". Once his tank form was in place, he readied for a run. The cyborg took off for the end of the roof and jumped into the air. Mid air, he brought his fist up and activated the nanite cells for his strength. The cyborg hit the ground with such force that an immense shockwave protruded from where he landed. Chunks of the street flew into the air and several cars were knocked over.

X slowly stood back up, while reverting to his normal form. He looked around and found people staring at him, cars upside down, and others empty. X disregarded those staring and simply walked over to one car that was completely empty. He smashed the window and opened the door, entering the vehicle. Using his power, he started to vehicle up and drove off to where the next base was. His search for answers will be concluded, whether he dies trying or not.

-oOo-

"Miyasato-san" a man said as he entered a room, "They are on the line"

A middle aged Asian man turned around. He was in a uniform with the Shunji Cybernetics on it. The uniform itself was grey and white and resembled something from a science fiction movie of their time.

"Tell them I will be with them in a moment." Shunji replied.

The man bowed and exited the room, leaving Shunji alone. The room that the leader was in was occupied by only two others. On the other side of that room was a much larger room with much more people working. This was their newly added tracking room. When the development of X started, they knew that when he would sent out, they would need to track him. This room was specifically made for such purposes. It was going to be scrapped due to the execution order of X, however now that he had escaped, Shunji allowed use of the room, at the expense of the PMC.

"Now Shunji" A Russian man said, "Raiden did encounter your machine, it is unlike anything we've ever seen."

Shunji nodded, "Yes, X is quite the marvel. He turned out much better than we previously anticipated."

"Which is why you want him gone."

Shunji nodded, "Letting a confused cyborg run loose with the skill set he has is not such a good idea."

Boris replied, "I understand completely." he said, "You should use this as a warning. I understand that Shunji Cybernetics is a young PMC, so mistakes like this is common. Use this as a learning tool; much bigger organizations have disappeared due to mistakes that they did not learn from."

Shunji nodded once, "Hai, not to worry. Future projects will not be directed with emphasis on power."

Boris nodded, "Good, it would be a shame to see your PMC on the list of those we are trying to stop."

Shunji shook his head, "Not at all, X was created with the intent of doing so as well. We knew some complications would arise out of the project, but nothing like this."

Boris chuckled, "Not to worry, tovarich, we'll get X."

Shunji bowed and cut the transmission. He looked at the two men sitting at their computers and spoke softly, "O o yurushi kudasai. Watakushiha ni shusseki suru tame ni ikutsu ka no yori ōku no bijinesu o motte iru." (Please excuse me. I have some more business to attend to.)

The asian man walked out of the room and headed down to the hall. The guards standing on either side saluted him as he passed with him saluting them as well.

The room he was moving too wasn't far down the hall. On the door he had stopped in front of were the words "Do Not Enter: Senior Personnel Only". (入力しないでください。シニア人事のみ).

(A/N: I use Google Translate for all of these, so please do not be offended if Japanese is your root language and you cannot read this correctly. Google Translate is known for having some incorrect translations)

Shunji entered a complex code on the small keypad and then scanned his handprint on the scanner next to the pad. The doors slowly opened and revealed a dark room on the other end. Inside was the same man that had called for Shunji back in the tracking room. Shunji entered and bowed when he was in front of the man.

"Karera wa mada on ni natte iru?" Shunji said as he walked up to one of the desks inside the dark room.

The room had three desks all beside each other and chairs all around. In the center was a microphone type device and holoscreen projector. Shunji and his assistant were the only ones inside the room.

"Sensei wa i, karera wa shibarakunoaidadatta." (Yes sir, they have been for some time).

Shunju shook his head, "Watashi o nokoshite kudasai." (Please leave me).

The assistant bowed slowly and left the room without further questioning Shunji.

As the door closed, Shunji took a seat at one of the chair. As he sat down, the holoscreen projector activated and projected an image of a an unfamiliar logo. Around the logo were the words "Storm Industries". The logo itself was a red cloud with blue lightning coming out of it.

"Ah, Mr. Shunji" the voice of a man said.

Shunji nodded his head once, "Hai, this is him."

"Is the room empty?" The voice asked.

Shunji nodded once more, "The area is secured."

At those words, the spectrum was replaced with the feed of a tall white man. He was standing in a dark room with his face shrouded by the shadows and his body lit by the lone light within the room he presided in.

"I understand that you are having an issue with your own project."

Shunji nodded, "Yes, my top secret and extremely cybernetic project escaped. I fear that he will learn of his past and use it along with his skill to not only kill me, but shut down Shunji Cybernetics."

"Well now, we can't let that happen, now can we?" The man said, moving his hands with his words.

Shunji shook his head, "This company has been in my family for generations. I was the one that diverted it into a PMC for cybernetics." He paused, "If this company is destroyed, then I will not be able to fulfill my dream of riding this world of the corrupt PMC's that run rampant."

The white man appeared to nod, "Very well" he said, "We can be of great assistance."

Shunji smiled, "Thank you"

"First off, you may refer to me as Mr. White. From here on out, allow my company to do this job. I want no interference with the hunting of your cyborg."

Shunji nodded

"Now I must know what you mean by his skills. Surely this cyborg is nothing special, what with your company being so young." Mr. White stated.

Shunji was offended. Never had his company been insulted for it's work. However Mr. White had no way of knowing exactly what Shunji Cybernetics was capable of, so he let it slide by him.

"Project X is one of the most advanced cyborgs ever created. Utilizing the latest in Nanotechnology and VR Training, X was intended to be unbeatable. However we knew that him being partly human would cause us some strains." Shunji stated, "Because technology has advanced so much, we were able to crack the code of the elements and use them as weapons. Yes, X has elemental abilities and can use them well. He has control over Electricity, Fire, Ice, and Earth. Just a few hours ago, he discovered where his weapons were hidden and stole both of them. One was a Katana Blade created to utilize his electric and ice abilities, the other were arm blades that utilized his fire."

Mr. White seemed to nod once more, "Very impressive, however it's nothing we can't handle."

Shunji chuckled slightly, "I wish you the best of luck with the hunt."

Mr. White laughed, "Oh my good man, I will not be hunting this monstrosity down. My very own creation will!"

Shunji nodded once, "And who is this creation?"

The tall man then stepped to the side and allowed another figure to step forward into the frame. This man was wearing a cloak over his body and had his head covered. He stopped walking and slowly removed the hood over his face.

The man had blonde hair in the form of dreadlocks. His right eye glowed a green color while his left looked like a normal eye. His body was beyond anything Shunji had seen. Spike shoulder guards, an abstract appearance, and strong metallic hull made this man look like something straight out of science fiction.

"Meet Kevin . It's a rather dashing name if I do say so myself."

(A/N: You know I have to have _someone_ based off of me ;) ).

Shunji nodded slowly. Though he liked the look of the cyborg, he felt off about this companies true intentions. For some reason, Shunji felt that Storm Industries was just a power hungry PMC. In Shunji's mind, a company like this would get in the way of his own plans, however he knew that he needed more help catching X.

Shunji spoke solemnly, "You now have permission to track down X."

Mr. White walked back into frame, "Excellent!" he said cheerfully. He then turned around and faced Kevin, "Go on now, you have your orders. Head on out and we'll begin the tracking."

Kevin was heard speaking. His voice was scratchy, somewhat like Raiden's, and deep. "Yes sir, but before I leave, I must ask, is this 'X' kill on sight?"

Shunji sighed.

Mr. White then turned around, "Well Mr. Miyasato?"

After some time of thinking, Shunji nodded, "Yes, X is kill on sight. As for the cyborg that is already tracking him down."

Mr. White appeared to be surprised, "Someone is already after X?"

Shunji nodded, "Yes, after X stole his weapons, he was intercepted by another cyborg that we do not know of. This cyborgs affiliation is unknown to us, however X was able to escape him."

Mr. White nodded, "No worries, this other hostile will be dealt with."

Kevin stepped forward into frame, nodded, and left.

Shunji felt somewhat nervous. He had just sent this new cyborg on a hunt for both Raiden and X.

"Don't worry Mr. Miyasato, Kevin will be quick with your toy and the interference." Mr. White said.

Shunji thought to himself, "First Maverick, then Storm. Stick with the plan and everything will turn out fine."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Ohhhhh boy. Looks like Shunji may be up to something. Sorry it wasn't much of a twist, more of it is to come. Really now, so much action is planned, and with Kevin being added, more plot is also planned. This won't be as long as my other book, Rise of the Ancients, but it will be lengthy.

Until next time...


	6. Los Angeles

Welcome back! Are you ready to get this underway? We have a new cyborg in the hunt and the actual plan of Shunji in place.

On with the story…

**Los Angeles **

Along the road, X wondered about his true past. What was he like before he was killed? Who was his family? Did he have one? Why was he selected to be the cyborg created by Shunji? Why is he such a vile experiment; a result of a man playing God? These questions ran through his head constantly and wouldn't leave him be. X was strong, but he still had trouble coping with his existence.

"What the fuck am I?" he said to himself quietly.

Suddenly, three helicopters flew over his car. They looked like they were heading for Los Angeles, the location of the next base he was to infiltrate.

"Oh boy" he muttered at the sight.

As he watched the helicopters, he entered the city limit of Los Angeles. The intelligence he had acquired had information about the base being run by Shunji Cybernetics. According to the intel, the base was hardly guarded. Shunji created this base to house only information about their plans, however nothing top secret. X knew that the intel was off and expected a large crowd to be there waiting for him.

X was closer to the base than he thought. The large complex was located about a mile from the city limit at the edge of the city itself. X slowed down as he saw the complex up on one the mountain and parked the car he had stolen up on the sidewalk. He opened the door and looked up at the building hanging off of the famous mountain. It was big, a lot bigger than he had anticipated.

"hmm" he said to himself.

"HEY!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind.

X turned around and acknowledged the citizen.

"Wise guy, do ya know how to park?" The citizen questioned loudly, "You see this?" he said pointing to the sidewalk, "That's for people to walk, not for your dumbass to leave your car."

X just looked at the man, "Look at my face" he said, "Does it look like I even remotely give a flying fuck?" After he said this, he activated his arm blades, scaring the man away.

"Take it easy tough guy…" The man said said as he slowly backed away from X.

X then deactivated his arm blades and looked back at the complex out in the distance. In between where he was and the complex was a rural area filled with trees. X thought to himself and came up with a plan. He would traverse the area and sneak up on the base undetected. Then he would look for some kind of entrance on the outskirts of the base.

"Perfect" He said to himself before he broke into a full sprint. He ran up to the railing that separated the sidewalk and the hill leading down to the forest valley and vaulted over it, sliding down into the tree cover below.

(A/N: Yeah, I know L.A isn't like this. There is no forest area between the city and the mountain, but this does take place in a different universe, so anything's possible.)

-oOo-

"Kevin; if anything, this X could arrive at Shunji's Los Angeles outpost next." The voice of a man was heard over the radio. Kevin was driving a small sports car provided by Storm to track down X.

Kevin nodded in agreement, "I assume this other cyborg will be there as well?"

Mr. White replied, "It is a possibility, so keep your guard up and we'll eliminate both cyborgs at once."

Kevin smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Oh" Mr. White added, "And don't worry about collateral damage. If anyone is in your way, simply remove them if need be."

Kevin nodded once more, "That makes this job much easier."

The cyborg looked out in the distance and saw the city of Los Angeles. A mile out, he went off the highway and took the main road that would lead to the outpost directly. It didn't take long at all. When he reached the front gate, they immediately granted him access as well as a run down of the plan.

"You must be Kevin" The guard said.

Kevin nodded, "I am"

"Just drive up to the main entrance and you will be escorted to the main server room."

Kevin nodded and drove off. He exited the vehicle and walked right into the building. Almost immediately was he escorted down to the server room. Along the way, he was briefed.

"Okay sir, it is our understanding that X will be making his way here right now. For all we know, he may be right outside."

Kevin nodded, "Not to worry. If he so much as goes near the room, he will be cut into a million pieces. This I can assure you."

The guard opened the door and allowed for Kevin to enter. The room was enormous and had rows upon rows of computers and servers. It astonished him at how much potential information they had stored in that single base.

Mr. White then contacted Kevin, "Are you inside the server room?"

Kevin nodded, "Yes sir, all alone guarding it for when X arrives."

Mr. White let out a slight chuckle, "Excellent" he said, "I want you to start gathering as much intel as possible. Use the new hacking device I gave you to get into their files. I know there won't be anything top secret, but we could get a good start in eliminating Shunju Cybernetics."

Kevin nodded and went straight to work.

-oOo-

Just outside the base awaited Raiden. Earlier, Shunji had ordered the guards to keep Raiden clueless of the presence of Kevin. The last thing he wanted was a fight between three major cyborgs that would surely turn against him.

"So I just wait for X to drive up?" Raiden asked with a confused looked on his face.

The guard nodded, "Yes sir, the only way he could get in is through this front gate."

Raiden looked at the large metal structure. He examined it closely from where he stood and chuckled slightly, "Not much of a door, but whatever."

The guard then nodded and took his post at the gate. Raiden just stood standing in the middle of the road, waiting for whatever to come at him.

Boris suddenly came over the comms, "Raiden, you got into the base, yeah?"

The black cyborg shook his head, "No, they don't seem to trust me with being on the inside. They have me waiting outside the gate. Apparently they think X will just waltz right up to their front door."

Boris shook his head, "Dah, that is no good. It looks like we're going to have to disobey Shunji's orders."

Raiden smiled, "I like the way you think." He then looked over at the guard, whom was inside the small checkpoint room. Like the ninja he was, he snuck away while the guard was paying no attention.

Several trees reached the top of the metallic wall. Raiden jumped up onto the branches of one and climbed all the way to the peak. He stood carefully and flawlessly on the branch that was closest to the wall and jump off, going over the wall and into the base. Raiden landed with his knee and fist slamming the ground. The cyborg stood up and ran to the main building within the base.

The base had one large central building, about 4 stories tall, and barracks all around it to house the cybernetic guards. Raiden ran up against the wall of the building and slowly moved towards the security door. The door had a retina scanner that would scan the eyes of those proceeding through it. Raiden walked out in front of the door and scanned the scanner. Back at Maverick, Courtney was hard at work decoding the scanner to allow Raiden entrance.

"Don't worry Raiden, I can get you in." She said.

Kevin the cut in, "Hacking into a high security compound, for shame." He said playfully.

Borris then cut in with a chuckle.

Raiden shook his head, "Is right now really the time to be making jokes?"

Kevin cleared his throat, "Ah-hem, right."

Courtney was silent for a moment until she finally cracked the code, "Got it" she said, "Opening the door… aaaaaaand…"

The security door then slid open for Raiden, "How convenient" The black cyborg then waltzed into the building, completely undetected.

-oOo-

X slowly walked up the hill that led to the base. The base was built on the slope of the hill and therefore had an extension to keep it level. On the extension were several ventilation shafts, all large in diameter.

X chuckled to himself, "You gotta be kidding me." He the unsheathed his blade and quickly sliced the ventilation shaft cover open. The metallic cover fell to the ground in several pieces. X had done it so quick that they were glowing red from the friction and speed of his movements. The black cyborg looked at the pieces, smiled, and stepped into the ventilation shaft.

"It's time I find out the what the hell is happening."

_To Be Continued…_

Imma say the same thing I said to my Rise of the Ancients readers. The reason I stopped before the action is because I want this next one to be dedicated to it. The week of writing the fight would mean it would be epic, detailed, lengthy, and downright awesome.

So what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I can always do better, and seeing you guys review tell me what I need to do.

Until next time...


End file.
